House of Romance: House of Returns
by HungerGamesFan4
Summary: Nina and the rest of the house returns from summer vacation. Rufus figures out that the elixer of life  was fake and returns for revenge. Lots of FABINA Mick/Mara, Amber/Alfie, Jerome/Patricia
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Fabina3333! This is my first fanfic I have done myself. Hope you enjoy!

Nina is coming back to Anubis House for the second term. Fabian had asked her to be his girlfriend after prom.

Nina's POV

I am on way back to Anubis house. I am so excited to see Fabian and Amber! "Nina Martin is that you?" the cab driver said. Yes, it is and didn't I ride with you last year? Yeah you did it is nice to see you! Did you have a good first term? I did, it started off hard then it got better as it went on! That's very good! My phone started ringing to I'm I only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift. I had set different people to different songs to let me know who is calling. Excuse me someone is calling me! Hello Fabian, how are you? "Good." "Are you almost here I have a surprise for you?" Yeah, I'll be here in about 5 min. ok? I can't wait to see you, Nina! Miss you. Miss you, too I said. " Love you." Love you, too Bye. Seems like you have a boyfriend waiting on you? Yes, I do he was the first person to become a very close friend, then he asked me to prom, so ever since prom last term we have been dating! Well we are here. Thanks and here's 20 pounds. Thank you, miss have a nice time.

Fabians POV

I just saw Nina's cab pull up. That was the longest 5 min. of my life. I told Trudy that Nina and I are going to go on a picnic. I saw Nina get out of the cab, she yelled Fabian! and I yelled Nina!

Nina's POV

I ran to Fabian and gave him a huge hug and a quick kiss. I have missed you so much. "Me to." He said. Is anyone else here? No, there isn't they won't be here till tomorrow. Ok, well I better go inside and unpack some of my clothes so I can get changed into something cooler. "Ok."

Fabians POV

Hey Nina, could you meet me in my room when you're done? Yes, I can Fabian. Is it something to do with that surprise you told me about earlier? Nina asked. Yes, it is see ya later, Nins! I gave her a quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of my story! Hope you enjoy! Fabina3333

Ambers POV

I can't believe that tomorrow I have to go back to Anubis house. I don't want to don't want to go back, and I don't want summer to be over. I have so much more shopping to do! Nina just sent me a text saying "Just got to Anubis house, Fabian is already here! See ya tomorrow! Miss you. Nina " I replied saying "You're at Anubis house! OMG! Have fun with Fabian! GTG ~Amber (p.s. we need to do some extreme shopping very soon!)"

Nina's POV

I was rushing to put my things away. I wonder what Fabian's surprise for me is! Then I looked down at my phone Amber must have replied, I can read it later. I was coming down the stairs when someone covered my eyes, I screamed. Fabian said, " It is just me, be quiet or Victor could hear us." "Ok." I said. We walked to his room and he put his arm around me! I was so happy! I hadn't told Gran that I had a boyfriend, so I planned on calling her when Fabian was around.

Fabians POV

Nina and I reached my bedroom. We walked in and sat on my bed. Nina was on my lap facing me, she looked straight into my eyes and said, "What is this surprise that you have for me?" Well I thought since you're probably hungry after a long flight that we could go on a picnic! "Fabian, I would love, too!" I grabbed her hand and we took off running. When we got there we sat down and ate our lunch. "Fabian, this is so nice of you to do this for me!" Well, I thought this would be a great time to catch up with each other! "Ok!" she said.

Nina's POV

After we finished our lunch we decided to lay down and look at the sky. Fabian, I was thinking we should call my Gran, she doesn't know I have a boyfriend. "Nina, you are saying you didn't tell her about me?" I didn't tell her because I wanted to tell her when I was with you. Fabian, do you want me to call her? "Yeah, that's fine." I went to my contacts list and pressed my Grans number, she picked up, and said "Why are you calling me so late?" Gran, it's Nina I wanted to tell you something.

Grans POV

So Nina, what did you want to tell me? "Well, Gran, I haven't told you but I have a boyfriend!" Nina said. "Oh, Nina, what's his name, Is he British?" I said. "Gran, you're on speaker phone and he is lying next to me on a blanket looking at the sky with me!" Nina said. "What's your name, boy?" I said. "My name is Fabian Rutter, I am 16 years old, I play the guitar, I am British, and I was born here in Liverpool, England." Fabian said. "Gran, how about I send you some photos of us together." Nina said. "Yes, Nina that would be perfect!" I said. "Well, Nina, I probably should be getting off it is almost 11:00 P.M. here in the U.S." I said. "Ok Gran, love you, bye." Nina said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, its Fabina3333 here and I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of my story!

Nina's POV

"Fabian, what did you think about talking to my Gran?" I said. "I liked it

She seemed to like me a lot!" Fabian said."Let's take those photos!" I

Said. Fabian and I took some of us being funny, others smiling, and

Standing together. We had so much fun! "Hey Fabian, do you want me

To send these photos to you?" I said. "Sure," he said.

Patricia's POV

I am at my parents house. My dad is going on and on because I didn't

Tell him that I was dating slimeball. I never thought I would date

Jerome but that quickly changed. It all happened when Joy had to leave

After Nina and Fabian kissed.

Flashback

_I was standing there at prom all alone so was Jerome. He came over to_

_Me and asked "Would you like to dance?" I decided it wouldn't be so _

_Bad. We were talking about what had happened that night. He said, _

"_Looks like Nina and Fabian are having a blast." I looked over at them to _

_See them dancing together. Then out of nowhere Jerome kissed me so I _

_Kissed him back. We heard cheering come from our house mates. He _

_Then said, "Patricia Williamson would you be my girlfriend?" I said, _

_Yes." _

**End of Flashback**

I then heard my dad screaming at me "Why would you ever date that

Horrible kid?" I kept trying to tell him that Jerome is a very good person

Even though he pulls pranks on about every kid in Anubis house. My

Dad doesn't even live in Anubis house so why does he judge Jerome

If he really doesn't know him. I don't get my dad all the time.

Fabians POV

Nina and I were walking around campus. "Nina, I was planning on giving

You this for your birthday but you had to leave so early." I said. Nina

Opened it and saw a necklace that had a locket on it . "Open it." I said,

She nodded. It had a picture of us from prom and engraved on it was "

Nina & Fabian, forever and always," and on the back it said, "I love you.

-Fabian" "Fabian, I love it!" she said. Then she kissed me so I kissed her

Back! "I love you." I said.

Nina's POV

I couldn't believe it. Fabian had gotten me this locket, that was so

Sweet of him. "Hey Fabian, we should probably should be getting back

Trudy is probably wondering where we are at, it is almost time for

Dinner." I said. "Ok, Nina." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, its Fabina33333 here again. Hope you like Chapter 4! Enjoy readers!

Joys POV

I was sitting on my bed. My dad refused to let me go back to Anubis house till Victor and his little society knew who was the chosen one.

I knew I wasn't the chosen one and knew who the real chosen one was.

I wasn't going to tell my dad who it is because then he would call Victor and take Nina into hiding, like what they did to me.

The reason why I wasn't going to tell because Fabian looks happy with Nina, Patricia told me she is a really nice person, and Patricia also said I would most likely become BFF's with her, so I wasn't going to tell.

I just wish I could go back, be a normal teen, but I knew they wouldn't let me.

Mara's POV

The whole summer I kept wondering why Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome weren't at prom half the time. I would soon find out!

I just hoped they stilled had a good time at prom, well we all know that Fabian and Nina did.

I am so excited to see everyone again!

Amber's POV

I am packing. I hate packing, too. I hope I don't forget anything, that wouldn't be very good.

Let's see, I got shoes and more shoes, tons of dresses, skirts, and t-shirts.

Nina better be prepared to help me unpack. I'd rather unpack then pack, but with all of this stuff I am bringing I will need help if I want to get done in less than an hour.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I had just got back to the house. I am starving and I smell some really good food that Trudy made.

She made Pasta, salad, and garlic bread! "Yum," I thought. Trudy actually got to with us since no one else was here. Trudy broke the silence by saying, "Did you 2 have a good picnic and walk?" "Yes," Fabian and I answered.

"He got me this for my birthday." I said while showing the locket to her.

"You 2 are so cute together." Trudy said. "Can you 2 do the dishes for me, I have to go to the store to prepare for Mick?" Trudy said. We nodded.

"Mick sure eats a lot." I said. Fabian agreed.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Fabina3333


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, its Fabina3333 here again! Hope you enjoy chapter 5!

Fabians POV

Nina and I got up to do the dishes. Nina said, "It sure is weird being here with no fighting or foodfights, and Patricia being moody about something someone did."

"I would have to agree with you." I said. "One thing you didn't tell me that is weird is a water fight." I said.

"Fabian don't you dare!" Nina said. Then I splashed her with bubbles, she screamed.

I will stop splashing you if you come here and do something for me.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

I then grabbed her by her waist and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Thank you!" I said. You are very welcome, Fabian." Nina said.

"I love you." I said. "I love you, too, Fabian." She said.

Patricia's POV

I am kind of nervous to see Jerome. I know it is weird to be nervous when you get to see your boyfriend you haven't seen in 3 months but that's how I feel.

My mom doesn't care who I date as long as I am happy but that's a different story with my dad.

My dad is set on what type of boy he wants me to date but I have no clue what that type is.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I just finished the dishes because we were kissing most of the time.

Trudy got home about an hour ago and we helped her put the things away.

It is almost time to hear Victor's pin speech so I quickly said Goodnight to Fabian, gave him a kiss, and went up to my half unpacked room.

It felt very strange not having Amber there but I knew she would be sleeping here in the room tomorrow with me. I know she had a long 3 months not seeing me and I know I had a long 3 months, too.

She probably will be the first person to arrive tomorrow. I have missed all of my house mates but I mostly have missed Fabian and Amber.

"You have 5 minutes precisely then I want to be able to hear a pin… drop." Victor yelled.

Well I know tomorrow I have a long and big day ahead of me. I must get some sleep it has been a long day.

Ambers POV

I am still packing. Why does packing take this long? I have no clue why!

I am so tired but I must get this packing done. I also need my beauty sleep though.

Finally I am done! I am so excited! Goodnight to the world!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Fabina3333


	6. Chapter 6

Hi its Fabina3333 here. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

The next Day

Nina's POV

I got up out of bed and got dressed. I get to see Amber today! I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

I decided when everyone that is in Sibuna gets here we will have our final Sibuna meeting.

I hope it is our final meeting. I really want to be a normal teen this term with no more mysteries.

I don't want Rufus to realize that elixir is fake and that I am the real chosen one, and that the cup wasn't destroyed.

I don't want anyone getting hurt. We still need to have a ceremony for Jerome and Patricia to become official members of Sibuna.

Ambers POV

I just heard my alarm go off. Why does it have to go off? I will be soon on my way to Anubis house.

I get to see Nina! "Yes, yes, yes," I screamed, getting out of bed. My mum came rushing into my room. **(I am an American but I am used to writing "Mum.")**

"What is going on in here?" she asked. I said, "I get to go back and see all of my friends today!"

"If you want to see them by noon you better start getting ready to go." My mum said.

"Ok," I replied.

I put on a sparkly pair of shoes on, a peace sign t-shirt that has sparkles and a dark blue pair of skinny jeans.

I thought I looked pretty good in that outfit. I am totally obsessed with sparkles. They are so pretty and shiny.

I hope there isn't another mystery waiting on us to solve. I liked solving the other one but it kind of got scary.

I hope we can have on final Sibuna meeting and be done.

Fabians POV

I just walked out of my room. I then felt someone hug me from behind me.

I turned around to see Nina. "Good morning, Nina. How was your first night back?" I asked.

"Pretty good, and good morning to you." She said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then hugged me. "I love you," I said.

"I love you more." She said. "I love you the most and I will forever and always." I replied.

She smiled and gave me another kiss on the cheek. "Breakfast," Trudy called.

I took Nina's hand, our fingers intertwined, and we walked to the table. Trudy brought out waffles and some fruit.

Nina looked like she was thinking about something. I hope everything is ok.

I put my hand on her knee and asked, "Is everything ok?" She replied, "Well I have this weird feeling something bad is going to happen so let's call a sibuna meeting when they all get here."

Nina's POV

Ding! Dong! "I'll get it!" Trudy yelled. I then saw Alfie and Jerome walk in together. I am guessing that Jerome spent the summer with Alfie.

"You are correct!" Trudy said. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked. "I heard you say that under your breath." She replied.

Alfie! Jerome! Come here we have something to tell you about. "Coming," they both said. Fabian and I decided that we are going to have our final Sibuna meeting when the rest of sibuna gets here in my and Ambers room.

"Got it?" Fabian and I yelled. "Yes, we do," they both replied. "That was fun!" I said. "Yes, that was very fun!" Fabian replied.

Let's go upstairs in my and Amber's room. Ding! Dong! "Another person," I said while getting up but Fabian pulled me back down onto his lap.

"We don't have to go down and greet them right now, if they want to see us they will come find us." Fabian said. "Ok," I replied.

I put my arms around Fabian's neck and he put his hands on my waist. We started to kiss when someone had to open the door.

Patricia came in. "Were you two about to kiss?" she asked. "No," I replied. "Yes, you were about to.

"Patricia we are going to have a sibuna meeting as soon as everyone in sibuna gets here." I said. "Ok," she said. Jerome and Alfie already know.

"We are just missing Amber." Fabian said. I'll text her and see where she is at." I said. "Amber texted me saying she should be here around noon." Patricia said.

"It is almost noon and time for lunch." I said "We probably should get downstairs and help Trudy get ready." Fabian said.

Jerome's POV

I hope this is our last sibuna meeting. If Rufus texts me or calls me one more time then I am going to smash this phone to pieces and get a new one with a new number.

"Lunch," Trudy yelled. "Coming," I yelled. "What's for lunch?" I asked. "Subs," Trudy replied.

I walked into the dining room to see everybody besides Amber. I sat down in my seat. Then my phone beeped. It was a text from Rufus. It said "Meet me at the clearing at midnight tonight with the real chosen one, the real elixir and the cup or else."

I decided to wait till the meeting and then tell them. Mara and Mick left the table to start Mick's training.

"Sibuna meeting now." Nina said. "I just saw Amber rush upstairs with her bags." Nina said.

Nina and Amber's room.

Nina's POV 

We all made it up to my room and Amber's room, she was struggling with her bags.

"Ok let's start the meeting." I said. I was sitting on my bed with Fabian and he had his arm around me.

"Anything anyone wants to say?" I said. Jerome said," Yes, I do have something to say." "What is it Jerome?" I said. Jerome said, "At lunch Rufus sent me a text saying he wants to meet at the clearing in the woods, at midnight, with the real chosen one, real elixir, and the cup.

I started to cry and Fabian must have seen me crying and he pulled me into a protective hug. "It will be ok I will never let him do anything to you. I cried into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back.

Fabian said, "I think the meeting is over can everyone leave besides Amber."

I lifted my head up and said, "Now what do we do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi its Fabina3333 here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

Recap of what previously happened in my fanfic; I lifted my head off Fabian's chest and said, "Now, what do we do?"

Chapter 7:

Nina's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Rufus Zeno wants me tonight at midnight. "Nina you will be ok." Fabian and Amber comforted me.

"What are we going to give him tonight? Amber said sounding scared. "Staying up this late is going to interfere with my beauty sleep." She said.

"I say we trick him by hiding in the bushes, you go with Jerome, while we hid and call the police." Fabian said.

"Fabian you're a genius!" I screamed. "That makes me not a genius anymore!" Amber screamed.

"Amber, you are still a genius sometimes but when you are a genius you are a very good one." I said.

That seemed to calm her down. "Ok that's good enough for me." She said. I think I am calmed down. "Amber, can you go get the rest of sibuna please?" I asked.

"Yes, I can," she replied. Fabian and I were silent till she left the room. Fabian I am really scared.

"You will be ok, I would never let anyone or anything hurt you, I promise." He said. "You are the love of my life." He said.

"Thanks," I said. He walked over to me, gave me a protective hug and a very short but sweet kisses. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too." He replied.

Mara's POV

Mick and I decided that we are going to eavesdrop their second meeting everyone else is going to. We need to figure out why they were missing half of the prom, and why they are always hanging out together.

Our plan is to go up to Amber's and Nina's door and listen to what they are saying. If they open the door and see us we would tell them, "Well we were coming to ask you something about the homework we have to do."

"Are you ready?" I asked Mick. "Yeah, I am ready!" he replied. We went up the stairs very quietly because we told them we were going on a walk.

"Now let's hear about what they are talking about," I quietly said to Mick.

I leaned up to the door and put my ear to it. I then heard Nina say, "Fabian came up with a plan, if we go to the clearing at midnight, I would go with Jerome and meet Rufus, and the rest of you would hid in the bushes and call the police."

What are they talking about? I thought. I then heard the door click open.

This isn't good. I thought. Mick made a run for it and I just sat there on the floor till they noticed me.

"Mara what are you doing there?" Patricia asked. I said, "Well Mick and I got back from our walk I wanted to ask you about the homework."

"Mara we didn't have any homework." Nina said. "Oh, sorry," I said. "Were you eavesdropping?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I was I was wanting to know why you weren't at prom half the time." I answered.

"Mara we will tell you later." They all said. "How much did you hear?" they asked. "Only a little about you saying that you are meeting Rufus in the clearing tonight." I answered.

"Mara could you please leave, we will let you know by tomorrow if you can join sibuna, our club." Nina said.

"Ok," I said.

Thanks for reading! Please review! In your review please say if you just want Mara to join sibuna or Mara and Mick. Thanks! Fabina3333!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am back! I am so sorry I have updated in forever. I have been so busy. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

Nina's POV

"I think we should let both Mara and Mick join Sibuna, they deserve to know." "We don't want them getting hurt if Rufus thinks that they are in our group." Fabian stated.

"Fabian, do you have any fake elixir left?" "I think I do." "Can you go get it for me?" I asked. Yes, I can." He replied.

"Patricia can you go get Mara and Mick for me?" "Yeah, I can." She replied back. Fabian walked through the door and handed me the fake elixir. "Thanks, Fabian." "You're very welcome, my love." He answered.

"Aww, Aww" Amber said. Mara, Mick, and Patricia walk through the door. "What took you guys so long?" Jerome asked.

"Well Mara was telling me about the training Mick is doing and every time I tried to leave to go get Mick she would keep going on, on, and on. I finally took her by her wrist to go get Mick." Patricia explained.

We explained to Mick and Mara who Rufus is and the rest of the mystery and why we missed half of the prom.

"Nina, when are we going to go to bed?" Amber asked. "Ok, guys I guess Amber does bring up a good point, we should be getting to bed." "Yeah," Amber screamed so loud that Trudy could hear her where she was.

"We probably could get at least 2 hours of sleep." "I will text all of you when you need to get up."

"Ok," everyone answered. Everyone left the room besides Amber and Fabian. "I'll give you two some privacy." Amber said. Once she left I spoke up. "Fabian, I am scared." "You will do great." Fabian stated. "What if it all goes wrong or the police don't show up at the correct time?" "Nina, no what ifs, you and the others will do fine. I would never let anything happen to you. I promise." "Thanks that means a lot."

We leaned in and kissed. I could fell the sparks fly. It was one of the best feelings ever. We pulled away from the kiss. Then I hugged Fabian very tight and he hugged me back. "I love you." I love you even more." He said. "How about we go out to lunch with my parents tomorrow? They have been dying to meet you." He asked. "That sounds like fun." "I have told them so much about you over the summer." He said. He saw the worried look in my face. "Don't worry they are okay with you being American, they want me to be happy." "That's what I was worried about." "You will be fine, my mom is overly friendly like Trudy and my dad is quiet but very kind." He stated. "Don't dress to fancy, my parents aren't that fancy." He said, "Just dress casual."

"We probably should be getting ready for bed," he said. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He gave me one last big hug. He kissed my head and whispered, "I love you, Nina, forever and always will." "I love you, too and always, too." "Goodnight," ""Goodnight." He replied.

Amber's POV

I was eavesdropping the whole time Fabian and Nina were talking. How can you not? They are so cute! I am going to make sure that at the end of this year they win cutest couple for the year book.

I think the whole house would already vote for them before they even started dating.

Nina and Amber's Room

I walked into the room to see Nina on her bed texting. I am pretty sure it is Fabian. "Hey Nines, how are you?" "Good, I am just worried about tonight." She replied.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. "Well, I am going out to lunch with Fabian and his parents." She said sounding excited. "Sounds like you are going to have fun, I have met his parents before, and they are supper nice." I replied. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I plan on doing some shopping and I might treat myself to lunch." "Sounds like you have a busy day, too." Nina said.

"Let's go to bed," Nina said. "I have my alarm set to 11:30 P.M." "Ok," I replied. "I can't wait till I go shopping tomorrow." I thought. "I will have so much fun." "Goodnight, Nina" "Goodnight, Amber."

Mara and Patricia's room

Mara's POV

I am very nervous for tonight. I fell so bad for Nina. What did she do to deserve this? "Hey Patricia, can you turn that light off?" "No," Patricia answered. "Why not?" "Because I don't want to. I want go to bed." "Fine, I will," I replied. "Goodnight, Patricia." "Goodnight," she mumbled.

Fabian and Mick's room

Fabian's POV

"Mate, how is this going to work tonight?" Mick asked. "I told you already and don't worry about it, get some sleep." "Ok, mate, goodnight." He said. "Goodnight."

Jerome and Alfie's room

Jerome's POV

"Alfie, are you scared, nervous, excited, or all of the above for tonight?" I asked. "Jerome, I am really nervous. What if aliens come and take over us?" "Alfie, that is not going to happen." "It could happen." Alfie said. "Goodnight," I said. "Goodnight," he said back.

2 hours later

Nina and Amber's room

Nina's POV

"Beep, beep, beep. Stupid alarm clock, I don't want to get up." I thought. "Amber, time to get up." "I don't wanna get up." She said. "You have to," "Fine, but I hope this won't happen again." She said. "It won't."

It text everyone this…

Wake up sleepy heads rise and shine. Time to get up. Meet me in 10 min. downstairs.

11:40 P.M.

Amber and I were walking down the stairs. Amber didn't look very happy, but I was getting more nervous by the second. I wish I never got that text. Fabian walks up to me. He takes my hands. "Nina, just remember that I love you and I will be hiding in the bushes with the others. I love you, Nina. Think positive, no negatives." He kisses me and wraps his arm around me.

"Everybody, I have already called the police. They will be there at 11:55. I think we should get going and get in our positions." I said. "Ok," they all replied. "Let's go." Fabian grabbed my hand and we all walked in silence.

11:50 P.M.

Finally we got there. "Everybody get in your positions." I said. Fabian and I waited to talk to the police. "Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter?" They asked. "Yes," We both said. "You two should be getting into our places. We will be ready." They said.

12:00 P.M.

Rufus should be here any minute. There he comes.

"Nina Martin, known as the real chosen one. I see you have come to give me what I want. Where is the cup and the elixir?" "No, I came for this!" The police jumped out of the bushes and knocked Rufus to the ground. They handcuffed him and took him away.

Sibuna came over and we high fived each other. Fabian came over to me and hugged me like hadn't seen me in ages. "I am so glad that is over with!" Jerome said. "Jerome if it wasn't for you getting in contact with Rufus you wouldn't have to be part of this!" Patricia said.

We started our way back to Anubis house. We said our goodnights to each other. Fabian walked up with me. He said," Nina, goodnight, I love you and text me if you need anything." OK," I said. He kissed me goodnight.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Who's ready for HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON 2? I am! Monday, Jan. 9th, 2012 at 7/6c

Fabina3333


End file.
